The Samurai's Honor and The Runaway Princess
by HellishYardxxx
Summary: Gakupo wasn't ashamed of himself for dishonoring his family. He knew something was wrong and determined to restore it when someone savaged the ceremony. On the other hand, Princess Megurine Luka runs away from home, living a simple life in a tailor shop to escape her arranged marriage with the kingdom's neighboring dark prince, Shion Kaito.
1. The Engagement

**I don't own Vocaloid.**

The Engagement

On my sixteenth birthday, my father betrothed me to a blue-haired prince of a neighboring kingdom of _Ao_. I've never met the man before, but I feared that he would be rather deceiving.

_Morning:_

"Father, I don't want to be engaged!"

"Sweetie, the constitution…"

_That awful law that makes my blood boiled…_, Luka thought, rolling her eyes.

"… states that when a princess turns sixteen, she must be engaged by a prince in order for her to become empress after marriage. I'm sure you'll find the prince rather charming."

_Or an stupid playboy._

"Have you even met the prince before?"

"Well no… but his parents tell me that is quite a gentleman and a prodigy of swordsmanship."

"So he's like a samurai?"

"Sorta, but higher", my father smiled. "When we prepare your birthday celebration tonight at our imperial palace, you'll have the best night in your life with your future husband."

_Not._

**xxx**

I violently shut the sliding door and punched the wall next to me. Ugh! Why do I have to be engaged with a stranger on my birthday! It's not fair! With my father at reign, there's no way I can break up this engagement and get rid of that damn law!

Anyway, I have to go back training _secretly._

**xxx**

Luka is not your average Japanese princess; she's a prodigy in swordsmanship, the greatest blacksmith, and a master of karate. She can beat anyone who stands up against her no matter how strong they are. She always listens to her brain rather than her strength.

**xxx**

"Luka, it's time to attend your birthday party," it was father calling me.

"I'm coming father!", I quickly put on my pink kimono, tied on my white sash in shape of a butterfly, and insert my sakura hair ornament on the side of my bun. "I'm ready!"

"You look beautiful sweetie"

"Thank you", we went straight downstairs to the ballroom.

**xxx**

"Everyone, I would like to introduce to you to my daughter, Megurine Luka", everyone clapped and smiled.

The guests were all Shoguns, Daimyos, samurais, and other important figures.

Let the party begin!


	2. Shion Kaito

**For some strange reason, Kaito always looks good as a bad guy.**

**I don't own Vocaloid, but I own their personalities (most of the time). **

Shion Kaito

Shion Kaito was the blue-haired prince of _Ao_. Many girls in his kingdom are infatuated due to his handsome, charming appearance, but he was not interested in anyone them. The only person he lust is Megurine Luka, the hottest princess in the nation with long pink hair and blue eyes. And the best part: he's engaged with her.

He takes out a picture of her out of his pocket, showing a sinister smile on his face.

_Once we get married, your body and kingdom will be mine._

"Prince Shion! We're here!", Oliver called.

The prince stores his picture back to his pocket, leaving his carriage. He slowly walks towards the princess standing next to her father, kissing her hand, kneeling.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my dear", he covers his face revealing a small evil grin.

_Something's not right about this prince. _

Kaito stands up and bows to the Emperor, who is very glad to see his future son-in-law.

"Welcome Prince Shion Kaito. I'm very glad that you have arrived to my daughter's birthday celebration on time. It's an honor to have your presence her on this important day."

"Thank you, Emperor Al."

He puts his arm around hers, walking back to the palace.

**xxx**

"You are so lucky Luka," Miku said. "I can't believe you are gonna get married to the hottest prince in Japan. I'm so jealous!"

"Miku, I don't even like him."

"Of course you do, you just need time to get to know him more!"

"There's something not right about him. When I saw his smile, it was rather sinister as if he was planning to do something treacherous."

"Don't be silly, he's probably messing around with you for fun since today is your birthday."

"I don't know Miku, my guts tell me that I shouldn't trust him _at all._"

"Don't be such a pessimist! It's your birthday today! Have some fun!"

_With that creep as my fiancé? I'll pass._

**So many dirty, sinister thoughts in Kaito's mind...**


	3. The Runaway

**WARNING: This chapter contains some sexual contents and profanity for mature audiences only!**

The Runaway

_Could things get any worse?_

Apparently yes. Ever since I met that creep yesterday, he's been perverting on me nonstop and it's freaking me out! When we were at the garden walking together like a "couple", he touched my ass and I slapped him so hard that his face landed on the mud, soiling his fancy blue _hakama_ . I was preparing for the worst, but instead, he got up, and flips his hair like some pretty boy. I looked at him in disgust.

In the bath house, I realized that he was watching me stripping myself naked though a hidden peek hole before setting foot on the hot water. I punched his face behind, giving him a nosebleed, and then tossed him out in the lake.

At night, I found him _in my room_ with a large fancy royal blue _futon_, relaxing his head with his muscular chest exposed.

"Wanna do it?" He patted the pillow next to him that was supposed to be for _me._

I violently slide the door shut and decided to sleep in the guest room _locked and secured _to make sure that pervert doesn't go anywhere near me. If he does, I'll be ready to kill with my _katana._

**xxx**

_Luka, Luka, Luka, so you don't want to have sex with me? Fine, bitch. But once we get married, your body will be mine to play with._

The evil prince smiles darkly.

**xxx**

In the Emperor's study room…

"Father, I want to break off this engagement!", I stomped my right foot in rage. There is no way I'm letting that bastard playboy marry me.

"Luka, the royal engagement cannot be broken. Once we decided to whom you will be married to, you will be destined to be with that person forever. The future of our empire depends on you."

_Destiny can be changed. _

"This prince this not who he seems to be! He—"

"That's enough!"

"But-"

"You will marry the prince whether you like it or not. I'm sorry Luka, but we cannot risk bringing shame to the royal family. Leave at once!"

Shit! I slide the door shut in anger. This is so unfair! No princess should be told what to do!

Just because he's the prince doesn't mean he is worthy to be my lover! I rather marry a tuna fish!

But one day, I'll have the power to make a difference to all females of the royal member of the family. My goal is to provide equality, justice, and freedom of choice for everyone whether they are important or not.

**xxx**

At midnight...

I have decided to run away, packing everything I need to survive and start a new life as a tailor: my katana, kunais, shurikens (don't ask why I bring them), clothes, a map, food, water, and other essential items. I dyed my hair purple and tied it up, leaving my bangs behind. My new identity will be Sudou Kayo.

**xxx**

As I traveled in the darkness on my white horse, I never looked back.


	4. Kamui Gakupo

**We are now introduced to Kamui Gakupo...**

**Short chapter**

Kamui Gakupo

On the edge of the town of Murasaki lies a purple Japanese house; in the garden lies a purple-haired samurai meditating on a rock near a river. He wasn't actually mediating. He was thinking about the pinkette, Megurine Luka who he saw at her 16th birthday party. She was the most beautiful princess he ever laid eyes on. Her big boobs, her nice butt, the perfect curves; he shooked his head—_Stupid mind. She's already engaged with Prince Shion Kaito._

"Gakupo! Gakupo!", it was his friend Gumi rushing to his side. "Did you hear the news?"

"What news?", he peeked with one eye.

"It's…. about…. the princess", she was exhausted catching every single last breath. "She's missing"

The samurai's eyes shot up. "Did she get kidnapped?", he turned to his friend.

"Maybe, but there's lots of rumors going: A lot of people say that she was kidnapped for ransom. Some say she ran away. There were no clues of her disappearance. What do you think Gakupo?"

_It's possible that she might have run away. When I looked at her expression, she seems rather sad. I sense there was something going on with her mind that caused her to runaway_

"When did this happen?"

"Just now, here," she gives the newspaper to him.

The samurai quickly scans the paper, reading every single detail of the event. Suddenly, his samurai instincts tell him that a familiar presence is here somewhere in Murasaki, but who?

**Any guesses? (No cheating!)**


	5. A New Life

**Back to Luka...**

A New Life

The town of Murasaki, I guess this is a good place to start a new life.

Fortunately for Luka, she was already familiar with the life of merchants since she studied the Feudal System for years, learning the life of each class. Not only was she was a bright student, but she was a also a gifted tailor, who made clothes that fit perfectly. She has other talents that no one knows as she kept them hidden for years, using them to help her people secretly.

Although she brought enough money to buy a new home, she decides to open her own tailor shop. As two weeks passed, she was the talk of the town due to her mastery. A month later, she also opens her blacksmith service in the same shop, making the finest weapons for warriors. Successful, Kayo never thought she would be this successful as a merchant and it took her less than half a year to make enough money to be set for her new life. It wasn't the money she valued the most; it was her talents that she developed to succeed in life. However, she always felt like she needed someone in her life who will love her the way she is than what she has. Hopefully someday, that tailor will find her true love; she knew that it is best to find love at the right moment.

**xxx**

Four years later…

"Who is it?", the tailor was working on her kimono.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to intrude, but can you make me a jinbaori for a special occasion?", the purple-haired man requested.

"I'll be right with you", the former pinkette turned around.

Gakupo's heart was beating fast: he never has seen a woman who is just as beautiful as the princess, except that she has purple hair just like him, tied up in a bun.

The samurai was frozen _literally._ He couldn't get enough of her doll-like face.

"Is there something on my face?"

"N-oo… It's just that… _Oh god she's so cute…_ could you…."

"Sure"

The tailor fetched her measuring tape. "How do you want your jinbaori to be?"

The samurai was speechless… as the tailor measured him. He blushed while looking up at the ceiling.

"You know, I'll just surprise you. When do you want your jinbaori to be ready?"

"By next week Monday"

"Thank you, that's more than enough time for me to finish it. That will be 5000 yen."

His hand was shaking awkwardly with the money in his hand. As soon as he was about to give it to her, he dropped it on the floor…

"I'm so sorry!", the samurai picks them up one by one.

"Let me help you"

After paying, it took the tailor less than 4 days to finish and prepare Gakupo's outfit. On the same 4th day, he arrived on time to pick it up and much to his surprise, it was beyond what he wanted.

"Thank you so much! I love it!"

"Do you want to try it on?"

"Of course."

"There's a changing room on the far left from the cash register."

"Thank you"

After putting on his new outfit, he never felt happier. First he met a pretty tailor who he has a huge crush on, now his jinbaori fits perfectly the way he wanted. Stepping out of the changing room with his white jinbaori hanging on the door, the tailor blushed finding him very handsome in the jinbaori she made for him.

"You look very handsome," the tailor smiled.

"Thank you", his face turned red and went back changing to his white jinbaori. _She thinks I'm handsome! I'll keep this outfit forever, made by the woman I love._

They both exchange good-bye waves.

_Strange, but quite handsome. I hope I see him again soon. _

**She will...**


	6. Crush

**WARNING: This chapter contains food...**

Crush

"Gaku-kun is in looovvveee", Rin sang.

"I'm not in love!", the samurai tried to hide his blush.

"Liar, liar, samurai pants are on fire! Tell me who it is and I won't kick you in the balls"

Ouch, but surprisingly, Rin was the toughest despite her petite figure.

"Fine. It's the tailor."

"You mean Kayo Sudou?"

"Kayo Sudou?"

"Don't tell me you never heard of Kayo Sudou! You know purple hair up in a bun, blue eyes, pretty…"

"Yeah her."

"Oooooooooooooooooo. I better tell everyone this!", She grabs her phone and texts all of her friends about Gakupo's crush.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"Time to go—", she ran.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE-", he ran out of house.

**xxx**

In the fish market, Kayo was walking around searching for a stand that sells tuna fish.

_There it is!_

Meanwhile somewehere in the same marketplace…

"RIN! COME BACK HERE!"

"Nah nah nah nah nah", the blondie blows a raspberry at Gakupo while running.

Back to Kayo…

After paying for five 10 lbs. of tuna fish, Kayo decides to go home and come back to shop at the other marketplace.

"Excuse me sorry!", the blondie went around Kayo. _What was that all about?_

"RIN! I'M GONNA-", the samurai crashes into Kayo. All of the fresh tuna fish she bought recently… has been soiled on the ground…

"OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY MISS—", but he quickly realizes that it was his crush, Kayo. _WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE? _

"I'M SO SORRY FOR BUMPING INTO YOU! Here, let me help you!", he takes Kayo's hand and lifts her up. _Her hands are so smooth and delicate…_

Kayo groans and rubs her head with one hand to recover. Now that her fishes are soiled, Gakupo decides to let Rin go this time even though he badly wanted to get her back. He wanted to make it up for the tailor for ruining the fishes she spent.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but my tuna fishes-"

"I'll buy them again for you. I want to apologize of what I did to you. I didn't mean it, it's just that this little blonde girl was making trouble to me and…"

"I understand and thank you. That's very sweet."

The two went back to the same fish stand where she bought her tuna from.

Paying for fishes, again, Gakupo volunteered to help carry them for her.

"Oh thank you! I thought I was gonna carry them back home, you're such a gentlemen."

Gakupo blushes, but then Kayo realizes that they haven't introduce each other.

"I almost forgot. I'm Kayo Sudou. You must be the customer who wanted a jinboari for a special occasion right?"

"Yeah, I'm Kamui Gakupo." _She knows me!_

"It's nice to meet you again. I never thought we would bump into each other like this."

"Same here. So you're buying food?", he felt awkward.

"Yeah, but I need to get these tuna fishes home first; otherwise they'll go bad. I also need to go to the other marketplace to get the rest of the grocery."

"I'll help you."

"Thank you. You're very kind", she smiled.

**xxx**

After putting the tuna fishes in her fridge, the two went to the marketplace.

"If you find them too heavy for you, I can help-"

"Nah, it's ok. I just wanted to make it to you after that incident."

"Gakupo, you're the sweetest person I've ever met."

The samurai's face turns red.

They set the groceries down on the table in Kayo's kitchen.

"Gakupo?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I would love to!", the samurai happily responded, forgetting about Rin. _This is the best day ever!_

Today's dinner was Japanese grilled eggplant with grilled tuna in teriyaki sauce.

"That was delicious! I love eggplants!"

"I'm glad you liked it. Do you want dessert? I have green tea mochi ice cream. "

"Sure."

Gakupo helped Kayo washed the dishes, the samurai couldn't be any happier, he was finally spending time with his crush! _Every time she talks to me, it makes her look cuter! Those nice boobs, her firm butt, those perfect curves… _He shook his head; _What am I saying?_

"Thank you so much for everything! Will we meet again someday?"

"Of course, I'll just go straight to your shop."

She giggled.

_I made her giggle! _

On his way out the door…

"Wait! You forgot something!"

"What?"

The tailor pressed her lips against his and releases.

Gakupo's face was redder than ever. _Wow, I've been kissed by my crush. I think she has a crush on me._

"I'll see you later pretty boy."

_She called me a pretty boy!_

"Bye-bye beautiful!", he blows out a kiss. "Kiss-Kiss"

She blushed, but couldn't stop giggling,

Slowly, closing the door…

_Kamui Gakupo, I'll never fine another guy like you._

**Now, I'm hungry :(**


	7. Dishonored

Dishonored:

Today is the day of the samurai promotion ceremony, but Gakupo was distracted. He couldn't stop thinking about Kayo. After bumping into her, ruining the tuna fishes she bought (which were very expensive), he wanted to make it up and in return, she offered him to stay for dinner and a kiss that he will never forget.

When he arrived at the temple where the ceremony takes place, lots of samurais were present, including the prince of _Ao , _who will watch the ceremony along with other royal families and shoguns. Gakupo was selected to present the _Tengoku_ Sword to the master who will give it to the Emperor to begin the ceremony.

The _Tengoku_ Sword is an ancient sword that has been passed down by only the greatest samurais who are worthy to claim it.

A thousand years ago, a demon possessed a great blacksmith to create the _Jigoku_ Sword that would be used for chaos and destruction; those who are corrupted and wicked may claim it for sinister purposes. At the same time, the _Tengoku_ Sword was born from the gods. Those who are worthy and righteous will claim it. Only the _Tengoku_ Sword can defeat the _Jigoku_ Sword to restore balance and peace. If the _Tengoku_ Sword is destroyed, it is destroyed forever, unless a new sword from a righteous warrior takes its place as the new _Tengoku_ Sword thus granting its powers from the previous. Only a very few knew about the secret of the sword.

_So this is the greatest eggplant-lover samurai in Japan… Well I can fix that. _His hair curtains his eyes leaving only a small evil grin.

**xxx**

_Please keep my daughter safe. It's been four years since she went missing and I don't want to lose her, the _Emperor preyed. He missed her terribly after forcing her to an arrangement marriage with Shion Kaito four years ago. Ever since his daughter was declared missing, the Emperor hasn't been the same ever since. He blames himself for what he has done and will never forgive himself if Luka was harmed. He sent several of his men to find his daughter over the empire, but there was no sign of the princess.

_It's time. _He rises to attend the ceremony.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, the prince sneaks into the temple to find the _Tengoku _sword, located in a secret room. He picks on the locks on the sliding doors. _Click._

Once it's open, the blue-haired prince reaches from his pockets and pulls out a Scroll of Misfortune. Blood rose out of his left thumb after biting and makes a long thick stroke on the scroll then onto the blade. The streak glows blue and disappears onto the sword; his wound was instantly healed. Slipping the scroll it back into his pocket... _You think you're so great and all, well that's not gonna happen!_

The Scroll of Misfortune is an ancient magical item used to bring misfortune to the owner's enemies and rivals. With just one stroke of blood on any item, the enemy or rival of the owner who touches the "painted" item will face undesirable consequences, but not death.

Cautious, the prince silently walks out of the room, locking the door, leaving no evidence or traces behind.

**xxx**

"Kamui-san, it's time," Leon called the samurai who was mediating on a rock in the temple's garden.

"Very well", he jumps off the rock following Leon to a secret room where Kaito had infiltrated earlier.

**xxx**

Heavy rain began to pour. The roof leaked heavily, causing the purple-haired samurai to slip and fall. The sword flew out of his hands and landed near the emperor's feet side-wards, shattering the ancient weapon into pieces. Every witness in the temple was shocked. With the sword broken into pieces, Gakupo was dishonored and banished from the temple.

**Everyone, along with the Emperor, didn't know the sword's sercet. How stupid can Kaito be?**


	8. Akahitoha (A Single Red Leaf)

**Partially based on Akahitoha (A Single Red Leaf).**

Akahitoha (A Single Red Leaf)

The leaves began to change color since autumn has arrived.

In the middle of the forest, the former pinkette sat near a tree full of red leaves with her hair down, wearing a pink kimono with a blue sash. Watching the red leaves fall above her, she catches one on her hand.

_Gakupo, if only you were here to embrace me in this scene. I promise to love you for an eternity. I want to hug you, kiss you, and never let you go. I'll do anything to be with you… forever in your arms._

She began to sing:

_Kaze ni yuraide hirari maichiru_

_Kimi no katagoshi ni akahitoha_

_Tada yorisoeba wakariaeru to _

_Kanashimi wa sora ni kieru dake_

_Tsukiakari terashiteta tooku no fue no ne o-kaguradaiko _

_Arifureta shiawase wa omoeba konnani suteki deshita_

_Itsuka hanasou deaeta yorokobi _

_Awai itoshisa shirazu ni ita_

_Kaze ni yuraide hirari maichiru _

_Kimi no katagoshi ni akahitoha _

_Tada yorisoeba wakariaeru to _

_Kanashimi wa sora ni kieru dake_

_Odayaka ni semarikuru kisetsu wa oboroge sasoishi hokage _

_tsumazuite mayoinagara susundeyuku no mo warukunai yo_

_Ima o tadayoi negai yo todoke to _

_taeta inori o kasaneru dake_

_Wasurerarenai omoide ga aru _

_Kimi no katagoshi sakura momiji _

_Tsuyoku hakanaku sekai o umete kono ai o towa ni sasagu_

_Kaze ni yurete hirari maichire _

_Koyoi yamiyo o akaku somete _

_Tada yorisotte dakareteitai _

_Kanashimi ga sora ni kieru made_

Meanwhile in the other side of the forest, Gakupo was sitting on a rock near a river, dejected. It wasn't his fault that he broke the sword, there was something wrong going on. The katana wouldn't break that easily since it was forged from the gods unless…

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a familiar voice singing nearby.

_That voice… It sounds so angelic with harmony._

He leaves the rock to find the source of the singing until he stumbled across Kayo Sudou.

_I never though Kayo would sing so beautifully, but what is she doing here?_

Hiding behind the yellow bark, he peeks at the tailor wondering what she's up to.

Kayo pulls out a mirror from her kimono checking her hair.

_Oh no._

The tailor realizes that her purple hair dye is slowly fading to pink on her bangs. Fearing that someone is watching her, she calls out whoever is hiding. It was Gakupo.

"Gakupo? What are you doing here? It's not what you think!", she stands ups in fear, facing the samurai.

"You're the missing princess are you?"

She didn't want to lie to him so she confessed:

"Yes, I am. I dyed my hair purple so nobody will know who I am. I don't want to go back."

"Why though?"

"Because my dad is forcing me to an arrange marriage with the blue-haired prince. I've met him four years ago, but we never got along. There was something not right about him that really bothers me. I told my dad to break off the engagement, but he reiterates that awful law to me that as a princess I have to marry a prince in order to be empress. I was fed up, so I ran away to start a new life as a tailor and blacksmith."

"I feel the same way when I saw the prince. He looks rather dark and demonic."

"I agreed. That's one of the reasons I ran away. But why are you here?"

"I broke the _Tengoku_ sword. I came here to think about what I did, there was something not right during the ceremony. My samurai instincts tell me that someone is trying to plot against me. I don't know who, but I want to find out. I can't let that person get away; dishonoring my family name like that", he responded gravely.

"I'm so sorry," the tailor slowly took his hand. Whoever it is, I will help you"

"But—"

"I'm not an ordinary woman", she grinned.

The next thing you know, she sliced a tree in half with a hidden katana under her sleeve. Gakupo eyes shot up. He never saw a princess so strong and skillful. He began to love her more.

"Wow. I'm really surprised. I didn't know you could—"

"Lesson number one: expect the unexpected", she winked. "I trained myself."

"Why?"

"So I can protect myself. They will never know what to expect from a princess. Besides why do I want to be a helpless damsel in distress where I can independent? Hey, if you are ever in trouble, I'll be there to help you", she smiled.

"Thank you, you mean a lot to me!"

"You think so?", she blushed.

Her face became redder when Gakupo wrapped his arms around her slender, curvy waist. He had never seen a Japanese woman with more curves. Instead of pushing him out, she turned around and embraces him.

"I love you", she whispered.

"With all my heart", he brushes her bangs off and kisses her forehead. The wind blew blowing off more leaves around the couple.

**xxx**


	9. An Unexpected Visitor

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been focused on other things and writing new stories that I haven't work on this story in a long time; well here's another chapter.**

Kaito, who lusted for the princess, never changed. Even after she ran away four years ago, he knew she was hiding somewhere in the country. By any means of fulfilling his sadistic fantasy, he decided to go searching for her on his own since his own subjects failed him of tracking her down.

Disguised as a commoner, he travels to the town of Murasaki.

**Xxx**

At the tailor's house, Kayo dyes her hair purple once again and this time she went for the roots for sure. Gakupo who was in the living room, had thoughts racing in his mind. Now that he knows Kayo is none other than the missing princess, he decided to stay by her side, making sure no one will know about her true identity.

_I'll always love and protect you. _He promised in his thoughts.

"Gakupo?" the former princess approached to the samurai, "even though I may be higher than you, I wanted to be treated like you would normally treat your friends. You know?"

"I understand."

"Thank you, I'm glad to meet someone like you," she blushed.

"You're Welcome."

It's has not been too long when he first met the woman to loved. Desperate to spend time with her, he put courage to ask:

"Kayo, do you want to go out together?" his heart beaten while blushing.

"I love to. Wait here, I'll get changed."

When the pinkette stepped out ten minutes later, Gakupo was speechless. She was wearing a sexy red kimono with a yellow bow on her waist, black linings on the rims on the sleeves and chest with lavender linings on top. Below is a cake skirt with black layer on the top while the two frilly layers remain lavender. She was wearing tights with boots and a hair piece with two red roses on the sides with two lavender feathers.

"Are you ready to go?", the former pinkette said.

Gakupo mentally slapped himself.

"S-Sure," he took Kayo's hand and left the house together.

"So where are we going?" Kayo asked.

"Do you want to go to IA's Sweet Home Café?" he responded.

"I would love to, but how do you know it's one of my favorite restaurants to dine out?"

"Let's say a man knows how to treat a beautiful woman well," he smiled.

**Xxx**

IA's Sweet Home Café was a popular restaurant for customer to either eat inside or outside. The inside had a traditional Japanese upper class-style theme while the outside takes place in a peaceful garden filled with many flowing plants, trees, and bushes with a waterfall and a river including a bridge to give relaxing scenery.

In the interior, on the corner lies a blue-haired man focusing on the photo of the princess.

"Here's your order sir. Ten-scopes of ice cream," the waitress said. Her name is Miki.

He reached out his wallet and paid the bill and gave a tip.

"Thank you," she left.

Eating his ice cream and studying at the photo at the same time, he knew for four years that the princess ran away to escaped her engagement with him. Knowing that the majority of the people in this town had purple hair and purple or blue eyes, one of the purple hair women must be her. There's no doubt on his mind that she could avoid him. All he needs to do is find her with purple hair. Simple as that.

**Xxx**

"That will be all," the couple hand over their menus to the brown-haired waiter named Kiyoteru.

Waiting for their order, the two decided to learn about each other without the former pinkette revealing her true background. To cover the facts, she basically told him with commoner background elements and some things that are not revealed while she was a princess.

Their dinner they received from the same waiter is mainly tuna and eggplant dishes.

"I noticed that you haven't mentioned about your mother," the samurai took a bit of his eggplant.

"She died of ovarian cancer when I was only four," she sadly said temporary losing her appetite.

"I'm sorry. Having at least your father is better than having both parents in a coffin," the samurai tries not to cry.

"What happen to them?"

"They got into an accident. I was only eighteen. Nobody wanted to take care of me, but it wasn't too bad."

"I guess we both know how we felt after losing our loved ones,"

After paying the bill, the two decided to go to one of the most beautiful gardens of Murasaki.

"In all my years of tailoring, I never had the time to go out to places much," Kayo sat on the bench with her lover, gazing at the moon.

"Wait here," the samurai said.

When he returned with a bouquet of red roses with a purple ribbon, Kayo took them. They were perfect, just like him. She took a whiff of the lingering fragrance.

"They're beautiful," she smiled sweetly at him. "Gakupo, I don't want anyone else. You're the sweetest person I've ever met."

"I'll never find another woman like you," he smiled.

She slowly took his hand walking on one of the pathways of the garden.

**Xxx**

"Excuse me, have you seen this woman?" he gave the picture to a little blonde girl.

"Hmm, she looks like the tailor; except she has purple hair," Rin replied to the blue haired man.

"Do you know where the tailor is?"

"Her shop is closed and I don't know exactly where she lives."

"Do you know her name?"

"Oh yes, her name is Kayo Sudou."

"Thank you, that will be all," the blue-haired man left.

"You're Welcome," Rin yelled from a distance. _Weirdo. _

**Uh oh.**


	10. Your Blood is Mine

**WARNING: This chapter contains sexual contents!**

There's still no sign of the princess anywhere even after the blue-haired man visited her shop and even asked people where she is currently at. Swiftly pacing back and forth in an alley, a scent of cherry blossoms flowed in the air. It was coming from a woman with long, wavy purple hair passing by.

Kaito popped out of the alley, squinting his eyes to get a better view of her, he noticed a tall man with long purple hair beside her. The prince followed the couple.

Xxx

Thanks to Gakupo's samurai instincts, he sensed that someone was following them.

"Thank you so much. I had a wonderful time," the former pinkette smiled.

"You're Welcome," he brushed off her bangs and kissed her forehead. "Good Night."

"Night," Kayo closed the door.

_For someone who has dishonored his own family, once I take my woman back, I'll swear to god that I'll kill you in cold blood._

The prince stalked in Kayo's room through the window. He watched her undress herself, scanning her perfectly naked body. He imagined her wrists chained while bounded on the bed; breathing on her body, he would bit her large breasts dripping blood from his mouth. The screams from the princess are music to his ears.

Duct taping her mouth shut, he puts his hands on each side of her chest and gently slides down where he can feels her curves. Ending at her hips, he puts his right hand on her stomach. Wanting her to become pregnant with his child, Kaito licked his lips and smiled demonically. Before he could rape her, the blue haired prince forces the pinkette to look deeply at his dark, sinister eyes. She was terrified and helpless to do anything.

He slides off the bed to picks up chains from the ground and wraps the bed around Kayo's waists tightly, securing both ends with a combination lock. Standing up and turning around, his pants fell to the ground, then his boxers. He was prepared to fulfill his sick, sadistic fantasy he dreamed for years. Luka struggled; it was too late for her when Kaito forcefully opened her legs, revealing her entrance to bear his child. Slowly entering, he thrust harder and further into her body. It was painful for Kayo to withstand.

The prince then released his fluid into her womb.

Releasing himself from her, he noticed that she had failed to implant his child, therefore leading him to try again. He puts in all his effort by hosing inside her with more of the fluid. When she felt something in her womb, she was horrified.

"I'll see you soon," he turns off the lights and closes the door.

xxx

Back to reality, as he was about to open the window, he was dragged away forcefully by the collar and landed on the ground violently. Quickly regaining his conscious, Kaito looked up and noticed the purple-haired man standing with his sword in is hand.

"I'm not surprised to see you here," Gakupo said.

"You stole my woman," Kaito stands ups, pulling his sword out.

"Last time I check, she was single, free to date anyone she wishes."

The conversation continued when both men battled.

"It's been a long time isn't it Kamui?"

"Four years ago, Shion. I'll never forget _that_ time."

"Your family has been dishonored for four years. Yet you never seek restoring it."

"I know when the right moment comes. And I know the princess would never marry you to fulfill your sick fantasies."

"Shut the fuck up!" Kaito said in rage. The blue-haired man tried to stab the samurai; he missed when his sword got stuck into the bark of a tree after Gakupo dodged. Struggling to pull, he stopped and laughed sadistically.

"Do you really think it was over?" he stood still, grinning.

A boy with white hair appeared behind Gakupo and struck his abdomen with his katana and released. The purple-haired man collapsed, bleeding heavily.

"How do I do your highness?" Piko said.

"Nice job, kid," Kaito said bluntly.

Piko clapped and jumped, staring at his hero in awe.

When the prince finally got his sword out as he was about to behead the fallen samurai, an unknown figure struck a kunai. The sword twirled and landed several feet away from the prince. The unknown figure in black reveals himself.

"Who the hell are you," the prince demanded.

The man never answered; instead he slammed the prince against the wall and kicked him in the torso, rendering him out cold.

Piko who was standing behind Gakupo, shook in fear.

"P-Please don't hurt me!"

"I suggest you leave," the man spoke.

The white-haired boy approached the prince. Putting Kaito's arm around him, he fled as far as he could.

"Are you alright?" the man said in a feminine, yet familiar voice.

Pinned against the ground, Gakupo watched as the man unmasked himself which is no other than Princess Megurine Luka.

"You need some help big guy?"

"Yes and thank you," he smiled and relieved that his lover saved him.

She put his arm around his shoulder and carried him effortlessly to her house where she treated his wounds. The tailor was impressed on his muscular built, she tried not to blush.

"Let me guess, my good-for-nothing fiancé found out where I live and is trying to get me back the harder way."

"That's correct."

"He's an asshole. But there's still something not right about him."

"I'm starting to think that he may be responsible of my dishonor."

"Well, it's not safe for me to live here anymore now that bastard knows. Gakupo?"

"Yes, love?"

"If what you said is true, I'll help you restore your honor."

"After saving my life, I accepted. You're really good. I'm impressed by your skills, abilities, and strength."

"I'm a not a Japanese Ninja for nothing," she blushed.

Gakupo chucked.

Xxx

Changing her ninja clothes to her sexy night gown, she returned to the guest room where Gakupo reside, making his jaws dropped.

_Wow._

She crawled into his futon and slept next to him rather than her own futon in her room. The former pinkette felt safe when he embraced her. The purple-haired samurai rested on her head before falling fast asleep.

**It's been a long time since I wrote this story, I had to do a lot of work regarding to school. Graduation is getting closer. Honestly, Idk how long this story is, but I will keep posting more chapters along with my other stories that I may have a temptation to finish before Spring Break is over. Arigatou!**


	11. Vengeance

**After months of neglecting this story, I decided to make it up and write a new chapter for it. I'm sorry if it's so lame!**

"Shit!" the blue-haired prince punched the cold, hard floor. He never would have expected some random man in black to show up saving his enemy's life.

Thinking about what happen last night gave him a major headache as he massages his temples.

"Are you alright sir?" Piko sat, offering tea to his hero.

Kaito grab the cup and drank it rapidly before collapsing into his futon again.

"Get out," he said in a tired voice.

"Yes, my prince," the white haired boy left for the blue-haired man to be in his sadistic, sexual fantasy.

Xxx

On the same morning, Gakupo woke up and walked towards the kitchen to find Kayo making breakfast.

"Morning pretty boy," she smiled.

After the usual morning routine, he sat with Kayo, discussing their problems and situation:

"For one thing, we need to get out of here as soon as possible; I'll leave a note in my shop saying that I won't be here for quite some time. In a meanwhile, we'll pack our bags today and leave at 6:00 PM. Is it alright with you?"

"Anything for my princess," Gakupo said.

Kayo hurriedly cleaned her shop up and took all the money from the cash register with her to cover their needs. Then she set many booby traps in case she ever returns.

When the couple finally packed the last of their essentials, just like they planned, they left Murasaki immediately.

Xxx

"It's getting dark," Kayo said, "there should be an inn somewhere in the area."

"There's one several feet away from where we are. Let's check in," Gakupo said.

"Welcome to IA's Inn!" a familiar girl with cream hair smiled.

"Aren't you the same person who owns the café we dined in?" Luka said.

"That's right! I own many places all over Japan! So are you guys a couple?"

"Of course. Are there any rooms left for us to stay for the night?" Luka asked.

"Let me see…" IA checks her book, "You're in luck! We have two rooms left! Just sign in your names and one of my employees will show up right to your room! I'll get the key."

"I never thought we would be this fortunate…" Luka was surprised.

"Excuse me," a man with brown hair and glasses appeared behind them, "is there a room left for me and my wife?"

"Of course," Gakupo answered, "congratulations," he noticed the wife's pregnancy.

"Thank you. My name is Meiko," she hits her husband with her shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?!" the man wondered.

"Introduce yourself," she whispered.

"Oh," he forgot his manners, "I'm Hiyama Kiyoteru. I believe we briefly met in IA's Sweet Home Café."

"Nice to meet you two, I'm Sudou Kayo and this is my boyfriend, Gakupo,"

"Alright here's your key!" IA gave it to the couple, "Well, well, looks like we have two more couples staying for the night. Please sign in and I'll get your key immediately."

A girl with very light blue hair appeared. Introducing herself as Ms. Suzune, she led the couple to the elevator to the top floor. After showing them the door to their suite, the couple thanked the girl before giving her a tip.

"Enjoy your stay!" Ms. Suzune closes the door.

Xxx

"It's a good thing you guys came. There was only one room left," IA gave the key to the couple, "What are you having?" she asked the brunette.

"A girl," she replied, "We haven't decided what we're going to name her."

"Ohh. I wish you guys a happy marriage and I'll see you all in the morning! Good-night!"

"Night!" the couple replied before the elevator door closes.

"How many months have you been pregnant?" Ms. Suzune was curious.

"About six months. Me and my husband just got married. We're on our honeymoon."

_Ding. _

"Here you go. Night," Ms. Suzune left.

Xxx

IA closes the hotel down before heading back to her private penthouse at the roof of her hotel.

_Wow. What a night. _She thought. _Running tons of businesses isn't easy especially when you are the youngest owner people can't imagine._

After changing into her night gown, the 15-year-old turns off the lights.

Xxx

9:00 PM

Luka crashes her lips onto Gakupo's as they were about to make love once again. She slowly removed Gakupo's jinbaori exposing his well-toned muscular chest and listened to his heartbeat while removing his long black ribbon. Locks of his purple hair cascade down his back.

He whispered his name while embracing her.

"Luka."

"Shhh…" she puts her finger onto his lips. The tailor slowly exposes her cleavage.

"Please?" she asked him lovingly.

He smiled and gave into Luka's request of having sex with him.

The tailor smiled back and got off bed to finish undressing. The handsome samurai was mesmerized by her perfectly naked body: those curves, big boobs, a gorgeous face, he never felt so happy in his entire life. Finally removing his pants and boxers, Luka slithered and kissed his cheek before going into position.

With Luka on the bottom and Gakupo at the top, he slowly enters and prepares to ejaculates. Luka felt her heart beating from her chest and hung onto Gakupo's neck, pressing her breasts against his chest.

They exchange kisses.

Luka wrapped her legs around Gakupo to push him further and harder into her womb. In return Gakupo hoses Luka more.

"Gakupo!" she cried in pain.

He quickly pulls himself out and embraces as a way to apologize to her.

"It's alright Gakupo, I still love you," she kisses him.

"I love you to."

Turning off the lights, the two slept together naked.

Meanwhile, far from the trees, Kaito could not get a single glimpse of what Gakupo and Luka were doing together. His binoculars did not help him much at all since the thick, tall curtains were blocking the way.

_Damn! _

The tree branch broke and Kaito fell on his ass.

"FUCK THIS SHIT!" he cursed.

"Hmm?" Luka was half awake.

"What's wrong Luka?"

"It's nothing," she quickly fell asleep, "I thought I heard something…"

"Go back to sleep," Gakupo embraces his woman.

**I forgot to mention that this chapter also has sexual contents. **

**I tried. **


End file.
